Operation Constantine
by LaAztecaBella
Summary: This is a tale of Regina embarking on a new journey. Even though she has sacrificed so much to be good, she has yet to get her happy ending. What will it take to finally find true happiness and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Everyone sat in Granny's diner enjoying the delicious meal that she had prepared. It was a peaceful and joyful moment. Emma and Hook are in one booth feeding each other fries. Snow White is rocking Neal cooing at him while David has his arm wrapped around her smiling at the both of them. Belle and Gold are enjoying a conversation with Gideon trying to learn more about their son. Henry sat with Violet and a few other kids from school. Henry is trying to teach Violet the game of Uno. Regina and Zelena sat on the stools where they could get a view of everyone. Zelena is rocking baby Robin back and forward hoping to get her asleep.

"So, how have you been spending your time now that everything has settled down, sis?" asked Zelena.

"Well, now that evil seems to be defeated, I am trying to catch up on some Mayor duties. Thankfully, everyone seems to be understanding on why I haven't been able to address the town's needs all this time," replied Regina.

"Considering how you helped save everyone, they should understand," retorted Zelena.

"That's true but I still feel like I could not have let myself get behind. Oh well, it's not like I have any excuse for getting it done now," she replied with a sad voice.

Zelena looked at Regina with raised eyebrows. "Why is that?" she asked concerned.

"Well… I don't want to sound pitiful. I am happy that we have defeated the Black Fairy and all. I am happy that we have overcome every evil that has headed our way. I mean everyone here is happy and that is worth all the trouble we had. I just wish…" Regina paused unsure of what to say next.

"Go one, little sister," prompted Zelena.

"I don't blame you anymore Zelena. It's just hard, okay? Everyone here has someone to be with. Even you with baby Robin, but I still seem to have no one! After everything I have done, I still did not get MY happy ending!"

Regina's sharp tone caught the attention of everyone in the diner so they all stopped talking and looked at her.

Regina realized that everyone heard her and was immediately embarrassed. She stood up to leave.

"I have some Mayor duties that I need to attend to," she said abruptly. She reached into her purse to pull out some money to pay Granny. Zelena reached over to touch her hand gently.

"I am sorry for everything Regina. I know you may feel like you don't have anyone, and I know we may not have the best sibling relationship; however, you will always have me no matter how difficult things get. I know how everyone felt about Hades, but I loved him. Losing him was not exactly easy for me. It seems that in the end, we both only have each other and baby Robin," said Zelena.

Regina took Zelena's hand back and squeezed gently.

"I know, you're right. I shouldn't sound so… unhappy and selfish. I do have a family now despite all the wrong I have done. This family here is my happy ending."

Zelena smiled at her as she realized that she too had a family that was all her own.

"We'll get through this together sister," she quietly.

"Thank you, Zelena. Now, I really do have some Mayor duties to get to," replied Regina. She turned to leave and walked out the door. She paused for a moment outside the door as she considered on whether she should go back and apologize to everyone. She really was happy for everyone so she didn't want them to think she hated their happiness.

"Surely, they understand," she whispered to herself. Regina straightened her dress suit, and then she headed towards her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Henry, are you okay? You seem distracted," asked Violet.

"Oh! Sorry, Violet! Yeah, I am okay I guess," replied Henry.

"You guess?" she asked.

"Well, I am okay except that I feel bad for mom. I feel partly responsible for her feeling so sad," said Henry.

"What? That's crazy Henry! If anything, you give her so much joy. Even a stranger in this land like me can see that," replied Violet.

"I know she loves being my mother. She always has even as the Evil Queen. It's just that I helped convince her that she will get her happy ending since she is a hero. We all thought that Robin was that happiness but now he is gone. Now, she is alone and has nobody to love her the way she deserves to be loved," said Henry.

"Maybe we can try to help her? I am sure there has to be someone else out here for her. Maybe we can try to set her up on a date?"

"My mom on a blind date? That would be crazy to see," Henry exclaimed. "However, maybe you are right Violet. We may be able to help her." Henry turned to face Gold.

"Grandpa, can I have a moment with you?" he asked.

Gold paused mid-conversation to look at Henry.

"Oh, go on Rumple! He is your grandson. Take a moment with him," said Belle.

"I won't take too much of your time Grandpa, I promise," said Henry.

"Alright, let's step outside," replied Gold as he reluctantly stood up.

"I'll be just a moment, Violet," said Henry as he smiled at her.

"I'll be fine here Henry. Take your time," replied Violet.

Henry stood up and walked out with Gold.

"What can I help you with, dearie?" asked Gold.

"Grandpa, I know you heard mom in the diner earlier. I want to help her find her happy ending. Is there anything in your shop that can help her do that? asked Henry.

"Are you suggesting some type of love potion because I can tell you now, that won't go well," replied Gold.

"No Grandpa. I don't think a love potion is a way to go. I have an idea of how to help mom find her true love, but it doesn't require anything quite like that. I was thinking… maybe if I help mom right the wrongs with those she hurt, it would lead her to her happy ending. What do you think about that?" he asked.

"Truthfully, Henry, you will be waiting a long time if you try to make her right her wrongs. She has made a long list of enemies," said Gold.

"I know that she hurt a lot of people as the Evil Queen but she isn't that way anymore. I think a lot of people see that already so I think we can do this. I just need a way to find those people that she hurt and a way to get to them if they are not here in Storybrooke."

Gold paused a moment as he stared long and hard at Henry's face. "Alright, I think I may have some things to help you in the shop. So, let's make a deal Henry," said Gold.

"A deal? After everything we have gone through, you are still requiring a deal, Grandpa?" asked Henry.

"Well, what do you expect? It's my business to make deals. Why would that be different now?" replied Gold.

"I think you should want to help my mom out without getting some sort of deal out of it," spat back Henry.

"Why would I care about Regina's happiness? It matters not to me," replied Gold.

"Grandpa, I will give you a good reason...your love for family. I think we all know now how deep your love for family is. You have done some incredible things to protect your loved ones. You have done some questionable things that have hurt others all in the name of love. So, why should you care about Regina? You should care about her because she is family. I am Baelfire's son, your grandson! And she is my mother who I love and care for. That makes her a part of this family, of YOUR family. Do it for me, Grandpa. Do it for, Baelfire," replied Henry passionately.

Gold stared long and hard at his grandson's face. A part of him felt guilty that he never gave the attention to Baelfire's son, his grandson like he should have. "Alright, you make a point. Let's take a look in my shop," said Gold.

Henry could not help but smile at his accomplishment. He thought to himself, " _Maybe Gold really has changed."_

"We should tell the ladies where we are headed off to first," said Gold.

"I agree, Grandpa," said Henry.

He followed Gold back inside Granny's place.

"Belle, dear, and Gideon, I need to help the boy with his current endeavors. I will meet you soon after," said Gold.

"I understand Rumple..and thank you for helping Henry. I know Baelfire would appreciate you looking out for his son," said Belle as she smiled up at Gold.

Gold smiled shyly back at Belle at the compliment. He was glad that she approved him helping Henry. He wasn't doing this to make Belle love him again, but if it helped, well who was he to push away the opportunity.

"Violet, I am sorry to be taking off like this but I want to get started on helping my mom. Maybe we can play some more Uno later?" asked Henry.

"Yes, of course, Henry. Besides, I think I am getting the hang of this game. I think I will teach my dad as practice," replied Violet.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Henry. "I see you later, Violet."

"Later Henry," she replied.

Henry turned back to Gold and said, "Well, Grandpa, I am ready."

"Let's get on with it then," said Gold.

Gold and Henry turned to walk out the door.

"Hey kid, wait!" shouted Emma. She ran up to them both. "Where are you going, Henry?"

"Mom, I am going to try and find a way for Regina to get her happy ending and Grandpa agreed to help," said Henry.

"I'm just giving Henry some items to help him on his journey. That's all I agreed too, Henry," said Gold.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Sorry!" replied Henry.

"Didn't you think to tell me first about your plan Henry?" asked Emma.

"I am sorry mom. I just got so excited about helping Regina that I didn't think about it. Don't worry, I'll keep you posted about all that I plan, okay?"

"Okay, Henry. Please be safe," said Emma. She pulled him into a hug and gave him a light kiss on the top of the forehead.

Finally, Henry left with Gold to his shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Regina paced back and forward in her office trying to focus on the tasks for the day; however, she could not keep that conversation from earlier out of her head. She just couldn't understand why she still struggled with Robin's death. There was nothing anyone can do it about so she just needed to accept that. After Daniel, she would have thought that accepting death would be easier.

 _"_ _Maybe the Evil Queen is right,"_ she thought to herself. _"Maybe I am the weaker one of the two of us…"_

"Mom!" shouted Henry as he ran into her room.

"Oh! Henry! You startled me…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to startle you. I came here because I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier at Granny's," Henry replied.

"Oh. That, well, Henry, please know that I didn't mean what I said. I am happy for many reasons but mostly because I have you in my life. I hope you know that."

"I do know that mom; however, I think we should go find your happy ending. I believe there is someone else out there for you, and we have to find him."

"Henry, that's crazy! How can you possibly believe that there is someone else out there for me? I have experienced love twice already and I lost them both. Fate is against me when it comes to that kind of happiness. I seriously believe that I am not meant to have anyone to grow old with."

"Mom, I refuse to believe that. You have overcome so much, and you are a hero now. Heroes always get their happy endings."

"And how exactly are we going to achieve my happy ending?" she asked incredulously.

"Mom, I think we need to prove Fate that you more than deserve your happiness. I think we can do that by going back and righting some of the wrongs in your past. Let's help some of the people you hurt. Let's return some of those hearts that you still have stored and things like that," he replied.

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You really want to go find the people I hurt? Do you know how dangerous that will be for you Henry?"

"It will be worth it if we can find someone for you. We can do this together, I know we can. I even have a name for this mission. We are going to name it Operation Constantine."

"Operation Constantine…how did you come up with a name like that?" she asked.

"Constantine is a fictional character who has been damned from Heaven, so he tries to earn his way back by destroying demons and ridding the world of evil. We are going to destroy your demons and make things right," Henry replied.

Regina laid a hand on Henry's shoulder and smiled at him. "I am going to be honest and say that I think this is a fruitless effort. I also have to say that I am the luckiest mom in all the realms to have a son like you. You really care about how I spend the rest of my life. I have never had anyone care like you have Henry, so thank you."

"Of course, mom," he replied as he smiled back at her.

"Now, how are we going to figure out who we are going to help? I have to say that the list of people I have had…dealings with is quite long."

"Grandpa has some items for us to use to help but he told me for us to meet him at your vault."

"Wait, what kind of deal did you make with Gold to receive these items? I don't want you getting mixed up in things you don't understand with him," she replied worriedly.

"I didn't make a deal with him. He is giving me these items," said Henry.

Regina's mouth dropped opened in a perplexed manner. "And how did you manage to do that?" she asked.

"I reminded him that we are family and that he should want to help because of that."

"You must have given him quite the argument for him to agree to that," Regina replied still looking surprised.

"Yes, I gave quite the convincing argument. Now, let's get going mom. We can't just stand here all day talking when we have lots to do," said Henry.

"Alight, let's get on with it then," Regina replied. With a wave of her hand and a puff of purple smoke, they disappeared from her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Regina and Henry arrived outside of her vault. Gold was already there patiently waiting.

"Let's get on with it," said Gold.

"I guess we are cutting right to the chase then," replied Regina.

As they turned to walk inside, there was a poof of green smoke and Zelena appeared.

"I hope you were not planning on doing this without me, little sister?" asked Zelena.

"Zelena, what are you doing here?" replied Regina.

"Well, I overheard the boy and Rumple talking about helping you earlier so I decided to come with you. I meant what I said that I am here for you no matter what happens. I think after all that has happened to us, we both need something good to turn out for one of us. I am going to help you find the happiness you deserve," answered Zelena.

"What about Robin?" Regina asked.

"Belle offered to watch her for me while I help you. I think she is rooting for a good outcome for you as well."

"I didn't realize my love life was a concern for so many people. Well, I am touched that both of you feel that way."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" asked Zelena.

"Follow us, and we will all find out," replied Regina.

Regina turned to walk in followed by Henry, Zelena, and Gold. Once inside, Regina turned to face them three. She clasped her hands together and asked, "Okay, Henry. Here we are. What are we doing?"

Henry glanced at Rumple's hand searching for anything but saw that they were empty. "Grandpa, did you bring the stuff?"

With a wave of Gold's hand, a large stone basin with runes and strange symbols carved into it appeared before them on the table.

"What exactly is this?" asked Regina.

Gold glanced over at Regina and then back at the stone basin. "This is called a Pensieve. You can put your memories in there and see what exactly happened in those memories."

"Why not use the dreamcatchers?" asked Zelena.

"This works a little differently that the dreamcatchers. The Pensieve can store a large amount of memories for the user. The user can also "leap" into the memory to experience it as if they are there," replied Gold. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out what looked like a plain, brown stick. "All you need to use it is this wand. Place it to your temple while thinking about what memories you want to extract. Twirl the wand and the memories will come out in the form of white wisps. You can place the memories in the Pensieve where they will be ready to view."

"Sounds simple enough," replied Regina. "Let's give it a whirl then."

Gold handed the wand over to Regina's outstretched hand. She took it from him and stared down at the wand for moment.

"Oh for the love of all things wicked, GET ON WITH IT REGINA!" exclaimed Zelena.

Regina glared at her sister. "Well excuse me that I am not exactly in a rush to see some of the awful things I've done." Regina rolled her shoulders and tossed her hair. She then took the wand and placed it by her temples. She let some of the memories as Evil Queen to come to mind and then began twirling the wand. Slowly, thin, white wisps appeared from her temples connected to the wand. She pulled slightly and the wisps released from her temples. Regina reached over the Pensieve and released the wisps into the basin. The wisps swirled for a moment in the Pensieve, and then an image began to form. Peering down into the Pensieve, they could see a ship anchored by a sandy, white beach.

"So, we just 'leap' into this thing and we experience the memory?" asked Regina.

"Simple as that," replied Gold.

"And you are sure that no one from the memory is going to start attacking us? I would like to avoid another incident like I did with the Black Fairy's curse and her alternate world," Regina replied dryly.

"Yes, I am quite sure. I have used this myself when I needed to look back on some old memories," said Gold.

Regina peered down for a moment longer, still quite unsure if she was ready to do this. "Well, I guess there is no need to wait any longer. Henry, Zelena, take my hand and we will do it together." Henry grabbed ahold of one hand while Zelena grabbed the other.

"Here we go, sister," said Zelena.

"We got this mom," added Henry.

Henry, Regina, and Zelena leaned towards the Pensieve. As they did so, the memory floating inside began to glow bright all around them. Then, the light seemed to pulled them right in as they got closer. In a matter of a second, they were gone. Gold looked down at the memory as it continued to swirl. 'That Henry is something else,' he thought to himself. 'I know they will need some other items so I better go to the shop right quick.' Gold disappeared from the vault and reappeared back at his shop.

* * *

Henry, Regina. and Zelena lost their grip from one another as they zipped through the memory. Everything was moving quickly as the colors and images looked warped all around them. Suddenly, they fell awkwardly onto the sandy beach. Slowly, they all stood up and looked around. Regina went to go brush herself off, but realized there was nothing to brush off.

"That was quite the experience!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I would have thought that would hurt making a landing like that, but no. It was quite soft actually," replied Zelena.

"I guess Rumple was right. Since this is just a memory, it's not like it's a real, tangible world," said Regina.

"Speaking of memories, where exactly are we, mom?" asked Henry.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Let me look around and see what I can recognize." Regina glanced up and down the beach. She looked up towards the tree line and all the foliage surrounding it. She noticed that the trees were thick and tall, with broad leaves. There seemed to be so many, almost like a jungle. There were strange, animal-like sounds coming from the trees. Regina turned to walk towards the trees. She started picking up a sweet aroma that seemed to waft toward her from the flowers that were growing everywhere. "Oh boy," she said as she realized where there were.

"Oh boy, what?" Zelena asked as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Regina.

"I know where we are at and let me tell you, I never thought this would be a memory to come up," replied Regina.

"So, mom, where are we?" Henry asked again.

Regina turned back around and walked towards Henry. "Henry, we are in a place called Mangani Island. I really wish you would not see what you are about to see here."

"I know you were a different person before so don't worry about that. What exactly happened here?" asked Henry.

"I may have come here searching for a weapon to kill Snow."

"Well, that's nothing new," replied Zelena.

"Yeah, well this weapon was different. It wasn't an object but…more like a creature." replied Regina.

"So, what like ogres or trolls?" asked Zelena.

"No, I came here for Mangani apes. They weren't what I expected so I turned them into what I needed them to be. If I am remembering correctly, I sent them to kill a woman I met here to see how vicious they would be. I believe her name was…Jaimie? Janet? Janice…? I am not exactly sure what it was but she wasn't alone. She had some dirty-looking idiot running around in a loin cloth with her. He would swing around on vines and climb on trees beating on his fist making all this ridiculous noise…well, until I put an end to that.

"You mean Jane?" asked Henry.

"Yes, that was it! How did you guess that, Henry?" Regina asked.

"What you described sounds exactly like the story of Tarzan and Jane," replied Henry. "Oh mom, please tell me you did not kill Tarzan and Jane?"

Regina looked worriedly down at her son. "I am not exactly sure what happened to them; however, if this is the memory that came up, I guess we will find out."

"Yeah, let's see what we can learn so that it can help us help them. Where are you now, mom?"

Regina looked over at the ocean and the shipped that was anchored there. "I should be heading this way to the island now. This is going to be interesting to watch."

 ****Authors note: Hey guys! So, I am a huge Harry Potter fan as well. I mention that because the Pensieve in the story is inspired by the Pensieve used by JK Rowling in her Harry Potter series. I hope all you Potterheads were able to catch onto that. Thank you all for reading my story! Feel free to give feedback and reviews!**


End file.
